


Послесловие

by Stephanida



Series: Послесловие [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanida/pseuds/Stephanida
Summary: Трудно быть единственным выжившим, еще труднее, когда обязан жизнью врагам. Тики предстоит нелегкий путь, но куда он его приведет?
Relationships: Tyki Mikk & Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk & Marian Cross
Series: Послесловие [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042761





	Послесловие

1\. Мариан Кросс.

В предрассветный час, когда тени оживают, отделяясь от окружающей их тьмы, когда сновидения становятся густыми и вязкими как деготь, в этот тихий тревожный час на пороге матушкиного дома появился Мариан Кросс. Его никто не ждал, но никто и не удивился такому неожиданному визиту. Барба открыл дверь в ответ на громкий стук, сонно моргая и потирая заспанные глаза. Бледный свет керосиновой лампы выхватил из темноты хмурое лицо нежданного гостя, белую маску на левом глазу и извечную сигарету во рту. Убедившись, что перед ним не враг, Барба впустил генерала в дом. Тот прошел внутрь, неровной рваной походкой, медленно волоча за собой «могилу Марии» — тяжёлый обвитый цепями каменный гроб.

На шум вышла матушка, всплеснула руками, увидев генерала, и невольно прослезилась от радости — Аллен в последний раз, когда они виделись, принёс им вести о том, что Кросс погиб. В это упрямо не верили, надеялись на лучшее, но теперь, когда генерал стоял перед ними живой и невредимый, эмоции взяли верх, и по старому морщинистому лицу матушки потекли слезы.

Кросс бросил на неё рассеянный взгляд, буркнул сухо: «Не время сейчас!» — и завозился с гробом, торопливо освобождая его от цепей, чтобы можно было поднять крышку. Барбу и матушку как магнитом притянуло ближе, и они замерли в ожидании над «могилой Марии». Крышка гроба ухнула, хрипло застонала, откатившись в сторону, и все трое молча склонились над человеком, который в нём лежал.

— Я думала, там Аллен… — осторожно озвучила беспокоившую её мысль матушка.

— Кто этот молодой человек? — удивлённо спросил Барба. Оба вопросительно смотрели на генерала. На лицо Кросса набежала тень, и он опустил голову, усердно делая вид, что ищет в кармане сигареты. Нашёл. Чиркнул спичкой, затянулся. Медленно выпустил облачко сизого терпкого дыма.

— Это один из семьи Ноев — Тики Микк, — мрачно, с расстановкой сказал он. И добавил, тихо, словно бы нехотя, или не веря себе, — Аллен Уолкер… мёртв.

2\. Матушка.

Матушка сидела на стуле в светлой, залитой солнцем кухне и смотрела на разбитую чашку, осколки которой разлетелись по полу. Этот день, определенно, был не самым лучшим в её жизни: Аллен Уолкер погиб, защищая мир, он не придёт больше в этот дом, не осветит своей улыбкой. Зато возвратились призраки прошлого и окопались в её душе — где в этом виделся миру равноценный обмен? Мариан Кросс вернулся — и это могло бы быть поводом для радости, если бы не жуткий Ной, которого он притащил с собой. И ночь не спал, сидел с ним рядом, меняя повязки, вытирая пот с его тёмного, усеянного стигматами, лба, и всё время держал палец на курке «Судилища». А матушка занялась тем, чем могла заняться: готовила еду (на троих? На четверых? Что едят Нои? Они едят вообще?), комнату для Кросса (и ещё одну, для того, другого, на всякий случай), вытирала пыль, до блеска начищала столовое серебро (а серебро Ноев не убивает?), мыла посуду, разбила чашку…

Хлопнула дверь, матушка вздрогнула. Но это просто Барба вернулся с улицы, принёс два ведра воды в одной огромной мускулистой руке и корзину с овощами в другой. Разогнул спину, аж хрустнуло где-то в позвонках, снял соломенную шляпу, широкой ладонью провёл по лицу, вытирая пот и размазывая пыль, сделал шаг и наступил на осколок чашки.

— Ой, что это вы, матушка, чашку разбили?! — удивленно воскликнул он и добродушно заметил. — Так это ж к счастью.

Матушка взглянула на него, на его широкое, такое простое и доброе, сияющее улыбкой лицо, и заплакала.

3\. Барба.

Барба многое не понимал в этом мире. Он не знал, откуда брался свет в этих новых ярких «лектрических» лампочках, которые начинали повсеместно входить в обиход, и впадал в благоговейный ужас при виде проплывающего в небе дирижабля. Но зато он знал толк в делах житейских и глядя на молодого человека, который так и не пришёл в себя за это время, недовольно цокал языком и качал головой. Ничего-то генерал не понимает.

— Ай-ай-ай, генерал, не лучше ли позвать врача? Парень совсем плох: дышит неровно и хрипло, метается, лицо судорогой сводит, в жар его бросает, и кожа землистого цвета — никак помирать собрался, — заключил Барба.

Кросс только хмыкнул, принимая из его рук поднос с едой.

— Нои — твари живучие, — сухо сказал он и отмахнулся, давая знать, что разговор окончен. Барба не стал спорить. Кто он такой, чтобы с генералом спорить? К тому же, Ной ведь этот — враг… Но на выходе он обернулся и увидел непостижимую картину: Кросс, окутанный легким облаком сигаретного дыма; лучи солнца, как струны нанизавшие старую, проеденную молью портьеру; Ной, с лица которого, словно испугавшись солнечных стрел, бежали тени, смывая стигматы и звериный оскал. И исчезли вовсе, лишь человек остался.

Генерал оказался прав: Тики Микк, как и подобает живучей твари, подыхать не собирался и вскоре пошёл на поправку. Раны его быстро затягивались, оставляя бледные рваные дорожки шрамов, но приходить в себя он почему-то тоже не спешил. И только на третий день, как раз, когда Барба принёс в комнату ужин, ресницы Ноя вздрогнули, и он открыл глаза.

Глаза у него оказались самые обычные, человеческие. И смотрел он на мир устало и отрешённо, словно древний старик на исходе дней. Ни Барбы, ни Кросса с его смертоносным пистолетом наготове он не заметил и вскоре опять погрузился в сон.

А Барба думал весь остаток дня, и на следующий день тоже: какие сны ему снятся?

4\. Кросс.

Скука… Одиннадцать часов ожидания, три бутылки каберне и одна бутылка рома, двенадцать пасьянсов, разложенных в полном одиночестве и надоедливой усталой тишине (хоть бы в покер было с кем сыграть!), бесчисленное множество выкуренных сигарет…

Кросс готов был застрелить себя или поганого Ноя.

Он приложил ко лбу холодный ствол «Судилища» и с ненавистью посмотрел на мирно дрыхнувшего рядом врага.

— Знаешь, в захудалом городишке, что неподалеку отсюда, есть вполне приличное с виду заведение, где можно заняться совсем неприличными, но очень приятными вещами. И вот я задаю себе вопрос: почему я сижу здесь, когда могу быть там?

Ответа, как и следовало ожидать, на это не последовало. Внезапно Кросс рывком поднялся с кресла и направил пистолет на спящего ноя. В полной тишине щелчок взведенного курка «Судилища» прозвучал как отдаленный раскат грома. С минуту он стоял неподвижно, холодно рассчитывая траекторию пули. (Он так ослаб, что хватит лишь одной. Он даже не проснётся…)

— Никто не станет плакать о тебе, — тихо со злостью сказал Кросс, целясь в лоб. Один резкий вдох и один медленный выдох — цена жизни Ноя. Щёлкнул курок, опускаясь на место. Кросс медленно опустил пистолет. Присев на подлокотник кресла, он бережно провел пальцами по выгравированной на стволе «Судилища» надписи, нахмурился, взвешивая пистолет в руке: когда он стал таким тяжелым?

5\. Тики.

Удивление. Первая эмоция, которую он испытал, придя в себя. Не горечь поражения (с этим он успел смириться), не боль утраты. Чувство пустоты присутствовало где-то на краю сознания, но слёз уже не было. Они иссякли все в те долгие часы, когда он медленно умирал в одиночестве и проклинал своё бессилие, чувствуя, как гаснут жизни остальных: так, словно кто-то по одной тушил все свечи, пока вокруг не наступила темнота. Отчаяние. Страх.

Затем в темноте забрезжил свет. И Аллен Уолкер, с лицом наполовину светлым и наполовину тёмным, со слезами в серых глазах и со страшной пугающей улыбкой на лице, сказал ему:

— Иди, не останавливайся, Тики.

Затем под ним раскрылась дверь ковчега и Тики провалился в неизвестность.

Тогда он даже удивиться не успел. Всё произошло так неожиданно и быстро. Теперь же у Тики было предостаточно времени, чтобы как следует удивиться, ужаснуться, и основательно разозлиться.

— Уолкер! Ненавижу! — рычал он, отталкивая от себя нависшего над ним темнокожего человека. — Убью! Пошли вы прочь, жалкие людишки!

Он попытался встать с кровати, но получилось только сползти. Вдобавок он умудрился запутаться в простынях, и несколько минут метался как безумец, пока не вспомнил, что может просто проскользнуть сквозь них. Он сделал так, и тут же пожалел об этом.

Мир покачнулся, и Тики вдруг оказался на полу. Тело его отказывалось слушаться. И он лежал, тяжело дыша, изо всех сил стараясь не потерять сознания, пока перед его глазами не возникли чьи-то сапоги.

— Что, нужна помощь экзорциста, Джойд? — с издевкой сказал их обладатель, выдохнув на Тики аккуратное колечко сигаретного дыма.

Тики стиснул зубы, вгрызаясь ногтями в деревянный пол.

— Пошёл ты! — выдавил он.

Кросс хмыкнул. На лице его была довольная улыбка. Он был одет для выхода: парадный костюм, красиво уложенные волосы, чисто выбритый, надушенный. Прямо сейчас он элегантным жестом натянул на руки белые перчатки, небрежно поправил манжеты, сверкнув дорогими, усеянными бриллиантами запонками. Такими любил щегольнуть Шерил.  
Шерил…

Тики хотелось выть. От боли? От злости? Трудно было понять в этот момент. Он бросил на Кросса взгляд полный ненависти, и холодной ярости, — невысказанное обещание отомстить.

Улыбка Кросса от этого стала ещё шире. Он присел на корточки и снисходительно похлопал Тики по щеке.

— Так-то лучше, Джойд, — сказал он, подымаясь. Затем развернулся на каблуках и вышел прочь.

Тики в тот день ночевал на полу.

6\. Матушка.

За годы, что Матушка держала детский приют, она всякого перевидала. Некоторые из трудных детей были… особенно трудными. Но это были дети, им надо было как-то помочь, достучаться до человечности внутри — было её заданием. И поэтому она научилась прощать. Иногда, чтобы видеть человека, приходилось закрывать глаза на некоторые его поступки.

Но в этот раз всё было по-другому. Довести Барбу до слез, доброго, наивного Барбу — в понимании Матушки это было чистейшим злом. За такое, как минимум, полагалась хорошая взбучка.

— И я подумал, — рассказывал Барба, шмыгая носом, и вытирая кулаками крупные бусины слёз, — что раз он это есть не хочет, может, ему что-то другое приготовить. И я приготовил ему данго.

Матушка кивнула, понимая его без лишних объяснений. Данго — это была любимая еда Аллена.

— И что, он и это не стал есть?

— Куда там! Он… он…

— Что? Что сделал этот ужасный Ной? — Матушка наклонилась вперёд, заглядывая в красное, мокрое от слёз лицо Барбы.

— Он перевернул поднос… — обиженно просопел Барба и зашеюёлся в новом потоке рыданий.

— Ну это уже слишком! — воскликнула Матушка. И пошла наверх, разбираться.

— Что это такое, в самом деле?! Да как так можно? — кряхтела она, поднимаясь по лестнице, тяжело опираясь на толстую деревянную клюку. — И Кросс тоже, — чтоб ему! Запропастился куда-то! Нате вам подарочек: любите, кормите, воспитывайте! Да нам и даром не надо!

Когда она вошла в комнату Ноя, тот сидел в кресле и со скучающим видом небрежно листал страницы юбилейного издания сонетов Шекспира.

Заметив её, он деланно вздохнул, и не отрываясь от книги, проговорил тоном заносчивого аристократа:

— Мне ничего не надо. Убирайтесь!

В следующую минуту тяжёлая палка Матушки легла на его дурную кудрявую голову со всей силой, на которую только была способна маленькая старая женщина. Как оказалось, силы у неё хватало.

Ной взвизгнул как мальчишка и оторопело посмотрел на Матушку, потирая ладонями ушиб. Матушка замахнулась второй раз, и он едва успел увернуться, скатившись с кресла на ковёр, — палка ударилась о подлокотник и оставила на нём вмятину, переломившись пополам.

— Что это? Это Чистота? — спросил он растерянно, глядя на Матушку очень большими и очень круглыми глазами.

— Какая ещё Чистота! — хмыкнула Матушка, наклоняясь к нему и хватая его за ухо. — Я что, по-твоему, похожа на одного из этих глупцов-экзорцистов?!

— Н-нет, мэм! — быстро проговорил Тики, пытаясь вывернуться из её рук, при этом не потеряв уха.

— Слушай меня внимательно, Тики Микк! — сказала Матушка, ещё раз больно потянув за ухо, прежде чем отпустить его. — Сейчас Барба принесёт тебе ужин. И ты съешь все, что будет на подносе.

Тики открыл было рот, но Матушка пригрозила ему пальцем, и он заткнулся.

— Все, до последней крошки, — повторила она. — А потом, когда он придёт за подносом, ты скажешь ему, что было очень вкусно. И поблагодаришь. Тебе все ясно?

— Д-да, — пробормотал Тики, и добавил быстро, — мэм!

Когда Барба позже вернулся из комнаты Ноя с пустым подносом в руках и с сияющим от радости лицом, Матушка довольно хмыкнула.

— Ну что, всё съел? — ехидно спросила она, откладывая в сторону вязание.

— Да!

— Что сказал?

— Сказал спасибо! — воскликнул Барба, и весело насвистывая что-то себе под нос, принялся хозяйничать на кухне.  
Матушка вернулась к вязанию, быстро работая спицами.

— Подумаешь, Ной! — хмыкнула она, — и не таких воспитывали!

7\. Тики.

Шла вторая неделя его вынужденного пребывания в доме людей Кросса. По правде говоря, Тики не очень понимал, какие отношения связывали Барбу и Матушку с генералом. К тому же, он ни разу не видел, чтобы они вступали в контакт с кем-то из Ордена. Должно быть, их связывало что-то другое. Возможно, они имели отношение к истории с Четырнадцатым?

Тики мотнул головой, раздосадовано провел рукой по волосам. Четырнадцатый… Тики предпочёл бы никогда не слышать этого имени.

Он прошёлся по комнате, пытаясь избавиться от нарастающего в теле напряжения — ему хотелось действия, он не привык так долго сидеть на месте. Остановившись у окна, он аккуратно отодвинул портьеру, и, примостившись на подоконнике, принялся разглядывать колоду карт, которую ему удалось стащить из комнаты Кросса. Вряд ли генерал когда-либо хватится её, но на всякий случай Тики старался не показывать её никому.

Последние несколько дней погода была аномально холодной для летней поры. За окном шёл мелкий кусючий дождь, и шквальные порывы ветра со свистом стучались в окно. В комнате Тики приятно трещал камин, создавая ощущение спокойствия и уюта.

Тики со вздохом оторвался от карт и посмотрел в окно, коснувшись лбом прохладного запотевшего стекла. От его дыхания стекло становилось мутным, и на нём можно было рисовать пальцем.

Движение за окном привлекло его внимание, и Тики нахмурился, наблюдая, как к дому подкатило сразу три кареты, и из них на тропинку высыпалось с десяток одетых в чёрное людей.

Орден? За ним пришли? Почему сейчас, почему не раньше?

Тики подобрался как дикий зверь, готовый в любую минуту к атаке или бегству.

В этот момент на улицу из сарая вышел Барба. В руках у него была корзина, наполненная овощами. Он поставил её на землю и поспешил навстречу незнакомцам. Тики не слышал, о чём они говорили, но Барба много жестикулировал, упорно мотал головой и то и дело разводил руками. А ещё он сминал в руках шляпу, что было верным признаком того, что чувствовал он себя в крайней степени неловко.

Вдруг один из прибывших схватил Барбу за шиворот и что-то проговорил ему в лицо. Что-то явно недружественное. Тики подался вперед, просунув голову через стекло. До него сразу же донеслись обрывки фраз, раздражённые восклицания. Один из прибывших громил перевернул корзину с овощами, пнув её ногой.

Тот что угрожал Барбе, толкнул его, так что темнокожий мужчина оказался на земле, а затем деловито поправил свой сюртук и подал знак своим подчиненным, после чего вся компания разом упаковалась в свои кареты и с грохотом поколесила прочь.

Барба поднялся, потирая рукой ушибленную спину. Его одежда была вся в грязи, и он, сгорбившись, поковылял к своей опрокинутой корзине.

Тики шагнул через окно на улицу и спустился к нему. Барба, увидев, как он по воздуху спускается с четвёртого этажа, оторопел, и так и сел у своей корзины. Тики молча собрал рассыпанные овощи, пока Барба удивлённо моргал. Затем вежливо поинтересовался, следует ли занести корзину в кухню.

Барба только кивнул на это, подхватываясь и следуя за Тикки в дом. Похоже, что дар речи не спешил возвращаться к нему.

— Что это были за люди? — как бы невзначай спросил Тики, аккуратно раскладывая овощи на свои места.

Барба замялся. Но не потому что собирался врать, заметил Тики. Он вряд ли вообще был на это способен.

— Они… друзья генерала, — наконец выговорил Барба, едва не сворачивая свою шляпу в трубочку, так сильно он сминал её в руках.

Тики нахмурился, не понимая.

— Похоже, Генерал этим джентльменам должен некоторую сумму денег, — мягко пояснил Барба.

— А, такие друзья, — кивнул Тики. Теперь все стало ясно.

Он поставил пустую корзину на пол, сполоснул руки водой из таза, вытер полотенцем.

— Я, пожалуй, вернусь в свою комнату, — с улыбкой сказал он. — Я вроде как должен быть под замком.

Барба, к его удивлению, громко рассмеялся.

— Да уж, конечно, под замком! Кто ж вас удержит-то?

«И вправду, кто?» — думал Тики, поднимаясь по ступеням на четвёртый этаж. Кросса он не видел с того самого дня, когда пришел в себя. А Барба и Матушка были не преградой. По большому счёту до свободы было пять шагов, но что ждало его там, за дверями Матушкиного дома?

Тики вспомнился ковчег, и поглотившая его на миг темнота. Нет, не тьма его тогда так сильно испугала. А мысль о том, что он останется один.

Но разве сейчас было по-другому? Никто не ждал его за дверями Матушкиного дома — он не тешил себя надеждой, что его ждут где-то Момо, Кларк и Из, ведь столько времени прошло… Никто не ждал его и тут. Это место не было его домом, и Барба с Матушкой не были его семьей. Они были не его семьей…

Тень скользнула по его лицу, и когда Тики посмотрел в окно на лестничном пролёте между третьим и четвёртым этажом, у отражения его были янтарные глаза.

«Это ведь плохо, — отстраненно подумал Тики, — мне надо наверх».

Он пошёл вниз.

8\. Генерал Мариан Кросс.

Они сидели в кухне, все втроем: Барба время от времени бросал на него умоляющие взгляды, Матушка смотрела куда-то мимо него и курила третью сигарету подряд, что для неё было нехарактерно. Никто не говорил. А что тут скажешь?

Кросс чистил пистолет. Спокойно, методично, уделяя внимание каждой отдельной детали. Закончив, он положил «Судилище» перед собой на стол. От стука матушка вздрогнула и покосилась на него. Барба смотрел на него с нескрываемым ужасом.

— Ну, я пошёл, — сказал Кросс, поднимаясь с места. Пистолет как-то особенно тяжело лежал в его ладони, непривычно холодил руку.

— Марию не берёшь? — остановил его голос Матушки. Он обернулся. Вопрос прозвучал буднично, ни голос её не дрогнул, ни рука, когда она потушила в пепельнице свою третью сигарету и потянулась к портсигаром за четвёртой.

— Она не понадобится, — сказал Кросс. Сказал правду.

Поднимаясь по витой лестнице вверх на четвертый этаж Кросс думал о том, что Тики Микк делал сейчас. Сидел у окна, раскладывая пасьянсы с украденной у него колоды карт? Или притворялся, что читает сонеты Шекспира? Что делал человек, сам приговоривший себя к смерти, пока ждал появления палача?

Кросс остановился у комнаты Ноя. Выругался вполголоса.

Восемь человек! Да чтоб ему!

Кросс злился на себя. За то, что не был здесь вчера, когда был нужен. Джойд был его ответственностью, не Матушки и не Барбы. Это его бы сейчас отдать под трибунал.

Восемь человек… Он не был дома только жалких 25 минут.

Кросс протянул руку, взявшись за ручку двери, но так и не открыл её.

Только вчера утром эти люди наведывались к Матушке, пытались выбить карточный долг из Барбы. Его карточный долг. Они угрожали Барбе. И Тики это видел. Он был тут, пока Кросс отсыпался в местной таверне в обнимку с двумя длинноногими брюнетками и ещё, кажется, одной грудастой рыжей.

Очередное ругательство слетело с его губ. Он не хотел открывать эту дверь. Больше всего ему хотелось развернуться и пойти назад, забыть всю эту историю…

Полисмену, который показывал ему место преступления, стало плохо. Он не был в Ордене, он никогда не видел раньше… А ведь Тики даже их не мучал… Просто вынул сердца. Быстро и точно, как хирург. Никто из них даже пискнуть не успел.

Кросс закрыл глаза, собираясь мыслями. Резкий вдох, медленный выдох — цена жизни…

Дверь перед ним резко отворилась и на пороге показался заспанный Тики. Он сонно моргнул, уставившись на Кросса, затем мило улыбнулся.

— Что-то давненько вас тут не видели, генерал, — сказал он, закрывая за собой дверь и спокойно направляясь вниз по лестнице.

Брови Кросса поползли вверх.

— Ты куда это собрался? — спросил он, останавливая его.

Тики удивленно моргнул.

— Как куда? За завтраком. Одиннадцатый час уже, — затем что-то поменялось в его лице. И улыбка его стала совсем недоброй. — Или вы откажете человеку в его последнем завтраке, генерал?

Кросс схватил его за локоть, с силой развернул к себе, и впечатал в стену, приставив к его внезапно потемневшему виску «Судилище».

— Ах ты тварь, — прошипел он. — Ты убил вчера восемь человек за двадцать пять минут, и хочешь, чтобы тебе утром подали завтрак за этим столом?

Тики широко улыбнулся, глаза его были жёлтые и совсем сумасшедшие.

— Ну зачем же вы преувеличиваете. Я убил их за пять минут. Отсюда до игорного дома по меньшей мере десять минут ходьбы.

Кросс взвёл курок.

— Если тебе так не терпится подохнуть, то я рад посодействовать, — холодно сказал он.

— Ну так стреляйте же, генерал! Или порох у вашей Чистоты отсырел? — измывался Тики.

Кросс выстрелил. Ной взвыл от боли. Всё-таки огнестрельное ранение в бедро — не самая приятная вещь.

— Что, — оскалился в жестокой улыбке Кросс, — думал, всё так просто и решится? Ты мне сперва за все восемь человек ответишь!

Где-то внизу, на первом этаже, что-то громко ухнуло. Послышался звон разбитого стекла. Кросс затолкал Ноя обратно в его комнату и закрыл дверь на замок.

— Прекрати скулить, — сказал он, прислонившись к двери спиной и спокойно вытаскивая из кармана портсигар.

Тики умолк, по большей части. Только изредка сквозь зубы вырывался тихий стон. Он лежал на боку, зажимая пальцами рану. Кровь уже успела пропитать штанину брюк и теперь медленно скапывала на пол.

— Сволочь, — на выдохе бросил он Кроссу в лицо, когда тот склонился над ним с сигаретой в зубах.

― Я вернусь к вечеру, ― холодно сказал ему Кросс, медленно выдыхая облако дыма. — Хорошенько подумай над смыслом жизни. Она может скоро закончиться.

И уже спускаясь вниз по ступенькам и планируя свой вечер, Кросс внезапно остановился, заметив, что, выстрелив в упор, он неосторожно запачкал кровью манжет. И следом другая мысль вытеснила первую: а ведь пуля не прошла на вылет…

9\. Тики.

Кросс не вернулся к вечеру. И вечером второго дня он тоже не пришёл.

Тики ждал его, мучаясь от боли, считал минуты до конца. Он бредил, в мыслях уносясь куда-то в прошлое ― туда, где даже память Ноя не могла его найти: там, где босоногим мальчиком он бегал улочками Лиссабона, крал яблоки на рынке у веселой круглолицей торговки и вечерами на причале ждал возвращения рыбаков.

Барба с матушкой пытались ему помочь. (Они взломали дверь, после того, как Кросс ушел, заперев её на ключ ― не от Тики, от них.) Но пуля застряла в кости, буквально вплавилась в неё, и просто так её было не достать. Они перенесли его на кровать и перевязали рану, а больше сделать ничего не могли.

На третий день, сгорая от яда, разливающегося по его телу от маленькой частички Чистоты, застрявшей в нем, Тики посмотрел Матушке в глаза и спросил её с чувством отрешенного отчаяния:

― Он ведь не собирается возвращаться, да?

Последовавший за этим тяжелый вздох и то, как она отвела взгляд, не оставляли места для сомнений.

― Я посылала за ним Барбу в игорный дом, но его в тот момент там не было. Не знаю, о чём он вообще думает, этот Кросс, ― проворчала старушка, глядя куда-то в сторону.

Тики закрыл глаза, понимая в этот момент неизбежность своего конца и стараясь найти в себе силы принять это как должное. По большому счёту он должен был погибнуть еще в ковчеге, если бы не Аллен Уолкер, в который раз решивший вмешаться в его судьбу. Возможно, судьба таким образом просто пыталась взять своё.

― Вы были добры ко мне, ― тихо произнёс он. ― Благодарю вас.

Барба, вполне предсказуемо, услышав это, расплакался как ребёнок, а Матушка, как всегда, из-за этого разозлилась.

― Глупый Ной, сколько раз я тебе говорила, не заставлять Барбу плакать?! ― деланно возмутилась она.

Тики слабо улыбнулся сквозь боль.

― Опять ударите меня палкой?

― Нет, ― фыркнула она, засовывая в рот сигарету. ― А то точно помрёшь.

Барба и Матушка… Это были простые хорошие люди, ― думал Тики, оставшись наедине. Зря он доставил им столько хлопот… Аллену тоже ― возможно, Уолкер был бы жив сейчас, не останься он вместо Тики в ковчеге, запрограммированном на убийство двенадцати Ноев.

― Ах, мальчик, кажется, я никуда уже не пойду, ― тихий шёпот как лезвие ножа разрезал вязкую пустоту.

Тени плясали на стенах в свете гаснущего камина. И внутри под кожей, пылающей от жара, Тики чувствовал холод.

Внезапно в тишине чуть слышно скрипнула дверь и последовали чьи-то мягкие шаги. Не шаркающие, как у матушки, не широкие, шлепающие как у Барбы. Не элегантный стук каблуков как у Кросса.

Тики устало повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на пришедшего.

У его постели стоял генерал Тьедоль.

***

10\. Генерал Фрой Тьедоль.

Официально он был в отпуске. Отпуск впервые за долгие годы службы ― это было чудо! И Тьедоль был намерен насладиться каждым его моментом.

Он колесил по всей Европе, с упоением рисовал сельские пейзажи, портреты простых людей. И как бы невзначай истреблял демонические машины, попадавшиеся то там, то сям на его пути.

Остановившись в пригороде Арно, он случайным образом наткнулся на статью в местной газете: восемь человек были убиты в игорном доме неподалеку от Бристоля. Внимание его привлек тот факт, что восьмерым мужчинам кто-то аккуратно вынул сердца, не повреждая кожи.

Тьедоль со вздохом отложил газету. Он был в отпуске. Но не на пенсии. Расследовать такие вещи было его долгом. Он с сожалением окинул взглядом чудеснейшие провинциальные пейзажи, окружавшие его. Как жаль, что приходилось раньше времени прощаться с ними. Похоже, путь его теперь лежал на Туманный Альбион.

***

Первым делом он поездом добрался до Парижа, откуда отправил Комуи телеграмму о том, куда направляется дальше. Причина смены курса — острое желание рисовать дождливые Уэлльские пейзажи.

Дальше, переправившись через Ла-Манш, Тьедоль сделал остановку в Лондоне, где опять же срочной телеграммой в Черный Орден, Комуи лично подтвердил свое прибытие и причину пребывания в Великобритании. Следующее место назначения ― Сноудония, Уэлльс.

Выйдя из главпочтамта, Тьедоль направился на вокзал и сел на поезд, идущий в Бристоль, в Англии.

По приезде Тьедоль осмотрелся, справился в местной таверне об игорном доме неподалеку, и, не теряя времени, направился туда.

Игорный дом располагался в бывшем постоялом дворе. Это было небольшое здание ― два этажа и мансарда, которая, как гласила потертая надпись над дверями, сдавалась на ночь. Конюшня справа, два входа ― парадный, и чёрный с обратной стороны. Запотевшие окна, обшарпанная дверь, след от пули в верхнем правом косяке ― это было место явно неблагополучное. И, скорей всего, компания в нем собиралась ему под стать.

Внутри на первом этаже располагался паб, по обе стороны его ― две игорные комнаты. Войдя внутрь, Тьедоль был атакован звуками и запахами, от которых у него закружилась голова, и начали слезиться глаза. Человек у барной стойки, заприметив его, кивнул ему головой в знак приветствия, и Тьедоль, собравшись духом, шагнул ему навстречу.

― Добрый вечер! ― с улыбкой сказал он.

― Хм, ― сказал бармен, вытирая грязной тряпкой стакан. ― Что пьёте?

― Воду, ― мягко сказал Тьедоль.

Брови бармена поползли вверх.

― Те, кто пьют воду, сюда не ходят, ― покачав головой, сказал он.

― Тогда бутылку вашего самого лучшего вина, ― со вздохом сказал генерал.

У бармена заблестели глаза.

― У нас как раз имеется вино из южной части Италии… ― заговорщицки начал было он, но его оборвал звучный голос из темноты зала.

― Дерьмо у вас, а не вино! Не смей покупать у них, Фрой!

Тьедоль прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть одинокую фигуру у окна, завешенного плотной портьерой. О, этот профиль был ему весьма знаком!

― Прошу прощения, ― мило обратился он к бармену. ― Кажется, я только что увидел своего приятеля.

Скрежет зубов бармена и его озлобленный взгляд проводили Тьедоля до стола, за которым сидел Кросс. В темноте был виден лишь его силуэт и зажженный кончик сигареты.

Тьедоль опустился в кресло напротив него и слегка приподнял портьеру. Слабый утренний свет прочертил между ними призрачную линию. Кросс поморщился, отодвигаясь от неё в и без того поглотившую его темноту.

Он не хотел, чтобы его видели, и Тьедоль теперь понимал почему ― Кросс выглядел ужасно. Не так ужасно, чтобы кто-либо посторонний смог бы это заметить. Но достаточно плохо, чтобы это заметил Тьедоль ― ворот его рубашки был помят, левый рукав небрежно закатан до локтя, на манжете правого виднелось чуть заметное бурое пятно. Кросс теребил эту манжету пальцами, буравя угрюмым взглядом портьеру.

― Должен признать, ― завязал разговор Тьедоль, ― я не ожидал тебя тут увидеть.

Кросс одарил его недоверчивым взглядом.

― Мне кажется, это как раз то место, где меня только и можно увидеть.

Тьедоль тихо рассмеялся, потирая затылок.

― Я имел в виду, что ты обычно предпочитаешь более высокий класс заведения, ― пояснил он.

Кросс невнятно хмыкнул в ответ. Он откинулся назад с легким раздраженным вздохом. Одной рукой потянулся к стоявшей на столе медной пепельнице и лениво постучал сигаретой о её край. Затянулся медленно и со вкусом, выдыхая дым через нос.

Тьедоль закашлялся и быстро потер переносицу, чтобы не чихнуть. Кросс искоса посмотрел на него.

― Ты тут по делу о сердцах? ― спросил он приглушенно и как бы невзначай уточнил, ― Орден прислал?

― Зависит от того, чем это дело является… ― мягко проговорил Тьедоль. ― Это дело ордена или частного лица?

― Это дело выеденного яйца не стоит. Ты зря приехал, ― неожиданно едко сказал Кросс, потушив сигарету, и наконец встретившись с ним взглядом. С минуту он разглядывал седовласого генерала, как под увеличительным стеклом, затем отвернулся к окну, небрежно махнув рукой.

― В городке оказалась акума, этим людям не повезло оказаться у нее на пути, я уничтожил её. Дело с концами.

― О, вот как? ― добродушно улыбнулся Тьедоль. ― Как интересно ― акума с такой способностью! ― он приложил палец к губам, изображая задумчивый вид. ― Кажется, точно такая же способность была у Ноя Тики Микка… ― Кросс чуть заметно повёл плечом. Рука его непроизвольно потянулась к запятнанной манжете. Тьедоль проследил взглядом за этим движением. ― Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, если я останусь тут ненадолго, пообщаюсь с местными людьми, нарисую пару портретов?.. ― закончил он, внимательно следя за выражением лица своего собеседника.

― Фрой, ― угрюмо сказал ему Кросс, наклонившись вперёд ― поезжай отсюда. Прошу тебя как друга, ― мягко добавил он, заметив, что тот собрался возражать.

И ему хотелось бы так и сделать… но…

― Мариан, ― со вздохом проговорил Тьедоль, устало подперев голову рукой. ― Я знаю тебя слишком много лет, чтобы понимать: когда ты просишь меня не вмешиваться ― это как раз тот случай, когда мне следует вмешаться.

Кросс выругался в полголоса, откидываясь назад и раздраженно пнув ногой ножку стола. С десяток бутылок, выстроенных под ним в ряд, посыпались как кегли.

На какое-то время между ними повисла напряженная тишина. Кросс буравил Тьедоля хмурым взглядом, тот улыбался ему улыбкой Будды.

Наконец Кросс со вздохом запустил руку в волосы, признавая поражение. Скривился в болезненной усмешке.

― Ты от меня не отвяжешься, да?

― Ни за что, ― подтвердил Тьедоль с торжествующей улыбкой. ― Теперь ты, наконец, расскажешь мне, во что ты опять вляпался?

― Да, но по дороге, ― кивнул ему Кросс, резко подымаясь и бросая на стол пачку помятых купюр. ― Может, оно и к лучшему, что ты тут, ― задумчиво сказал он, переводя взгляд с лица Тьедоля на свой рукав и едва заметное пятно крови на нём. ― Мне понадобится твоя помощь как медика.

Тьедоль уронил голову на руки.

― Мариан, что ты натворил в этот раз? ― устало спросил он.

11\. Тики.

Он должен был чувствовать страх в присутствии генерала. Но он был так измучен, так устал… И потом… какое это уже имело значение? Вместо этого он чувствовал… разочарование.

― Этот мерзавец даже не удосужился прикончить меня лично… ― пробормотал Тики, блуждая взглядом по комнате. Кросса рядом не было. Был только этот седовласый старик с морщинистыми руками и невыносимо добрыми глазами.

― Я так понимаю, это прозвучало в адрес Мариана? ― с лёгкой усмешкой спросил генерал, подходя ближе к кровати и осторожно присаживаясь с краю. ― Должен признать, что я и сам сейчас от него не в восторге, ― откровенно сказал он. ― Мариан часто совершает необдуманные поступки, о которых потом жалеет.

― Да, ― согласился Тики, глядя в потолок ― он необдуманно спас меня, и потом пожалел об этом.

Тьедоль покачал головой.

― Я так не думаю. Иначе он не попросил бы меня извлечь пулю из твоей ноги.

Тики медленно моргнул ― его воспаленный мозг вяло пытался переварить информацию.

― Что? ― наконец неуверенно спросил он, с трудом повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть на генерала. Тот всё так же спокойно сидел на его кровати, не активируя свою Чистоту ― руки его, сложенные в замок, расслабленно лежали на коленях. Во взгляде его не было ярости или ненависти, только сострадание.

― Мариан Кросс попросил меня вытащить пулю, чтобы ты мог поправиться, ― с мягкой улыбкой на лице повторил он.

Тики облизнул пересохшие губы.

― В чём… подвох? ― недоверчиво спросил он.

Пушистые брови Тьедоля взлетели вверх от удивления.

― Никакого подвоха! ― с некоторым возмущением в голосе сказал он. И добавил с видимым сожалением. ― В этой войне уже погибло столько молодых людей. Мне ни в коем случае не хотелось бы, чтобы в их списке оказался ещё один молодой человек.

― Даже если это Ной? ― криво улыбнувшись, поддел его Тики.

― Даже если это Ной, убивший моего ученика, ― строго ответил Тьедоль, глядя на него пристальным взглядом.

Это заставило Тики заткнуться лучше любых других слов. Он отвёл взгляд, нервно сжимая в руке край простыни.

― Дейша Барри, ― прозвучало имя, словно выстрел, в полной тишине. Тики вздрогнул, покосившись на генерала. К этому времени солнце уже почти полностью скрылось за горизонтом, и в сумерках Тики мог видеть только тёмный силуэт Тьедоля на фоне окна. Он не выглядел внушительным или пугающим ― просто сгорбленный старик, оплакивающий своего ученика.

― Это случилось в Барселоне. Его имя было в твоём списке? ― тихо спросил он.

Тики тяжело вздохнул.

― Нет, ― нехотя признался он. ― Я был в Барселоне по совершенно другому делу. Я даже не знал о предстоящей атаке. Но этот экзорцист просто выбежал мне навстречу. Ему хватило одного взгляда на меня ― в парадном костюме, спокойно прогуливающегося по пустынной улице, чтобы понять, что я не был обычным человеком. Он догадался, кто я, но всё равно не отступил. И поэтому он умер. Не потому что в этом был какой-либо умысел. Просто потому что он оказался не в том месте и не в тот час, ― Тики умолк на мгновение, задумавшись. ― И потому что я был зол и потерял контроль над своей памятью Ноя.

― Так же, как это произошло намедни в игорном доме? ― спросил Тьедоль.

― Да, ― подтвердил Тики, поморщившись. ― Это явно не входило в мои планы на вечер…

Старик тяжело вздохнул, уронив голову на руки.

― Дейша, наверное, ненавидел меня в этот момент. Я забрал его из этого спокойного городка на берегу моря, когда он был ещё мальчишкой…

― Не думаю, что он о чём-то жалел, ― медленно произнес Тики. ― Последнее, что он сказал: «мне больше никогда не было скучно».

Тьедоль поднял голову, повернувшись к нему.

― Вот как?..

Тики не мог видеть его выражения лица в сгустившейся темноте, но по голосу его можно было понять, что услышанное принесло ему некоторое облегчение.

― Что ж, спасибо за откровенность, ― Тьедоль поднялся и подошёл к столу, зажигая по очереди пять свечей на подсвечнике, ― пора и мне выполнить обещание. Эта пуля и так в тебе засиделась, ― добродушно пошутил он.

Он поставил подсвечник на тумбочку рядом с кроватью и, откинув одеяло, принялся осматривать рану. Пальцы его очень осторожно и бережно ощупывали края раны, но Тики всё равно едва не взвыл от боли, когда он легонько постучал по кости.

― Да… ― протянул Тьедоль, потирая ладонью подбородок, ― не самое приятное ранение. Тут нужна более серьёзная операция, чем я предполагал… Нам понадобится помощь Кросса и его Марии.

Тики с ужасом посмотрел на него.

― Что? Нет, не надо! ― воскликнул он, пытаясь подняться с кровати, ― вы все-таки меня убить пытаетесь?

Тьедоль засмеялся.

― Вовсе нет. Мария Кросса имеет способность создавать иллюзии. Мы используем эту способность вместо анестезии, ― пояснил он.

Тики это не очень успокоило, но выбор у него был невелик. Он опустился на кровать с болезненным стоном и закрыл глаза рукой.

― Делайте, что хотите. Я всё равно не могу вам помешать, ― обречённо констатировал он.

Тьедоль ответил всё тем же веселым смешком, легонько похлопал его по плечу и вышел из комнаты.

Тики повернулся на бок, уткнулся лицом во влажную подушку. С трудом втянул в себя воздух и выдохнул рвано, вздрагивая всем телом. В груди щемило, и ныли старые шрамы.

Похоже, ему подарили жизнь. Опять. И ему вдруг захотелось постараться, хотя бы ради Аллена Уолкера, не потратить её даром.

13\. Фрой Тьедоль.

Ночь уступала дорогу утру, и алая лента горизонта тлела в предвкушении зари, когда пятичасовая операция по извлечению пули, наконец была успешно завершена, и Тьедоль провозгласил, что жизнь пациента была вне опасности. Оба генерала спустились вниз в полной тишине и по молчаливому согласию направились в кухню.

Там, вопреки обычаю, сейчас царил полный хаос и беспорядок. Грязная посуда отмокала в умывальнике, с переполненной пепельницы сыпался трух прямо на белоснежную скатерть. (Матушка, должно быть, курила одну сигарету за другой.) Кросс порылся в шкафчиках и нашарил в одном из них открытую бутылку Каберне, извлёк из серванта два бокала и налил вина для них обоих.

― Наверное, мне следует поблагодарить тебя, ― сказал он, бросая на Тьедоля взгляд поверх бокалов, размытый из-за дыма от зажатой во рту сигареты. ― Без тебя я бы не смог извлечь эту пулю.

Тьедоль тяжело сглотнул. Он чувствовал чудовищную усталость, но поверх этого ― он был раздосадован и зол.

― Мне кажется, ты должен мне гораздо больше, чем благодарность, ― выговорил он сквозь сжатые зубы.

Кросс деликатно вскинул одну бровь и протянул было руку к бокалу, но Тьедоль перехватил его за рукав.

― Что бы ты сделал, если бы я не приехал и не встретил тебя в игорном доме? Что бы ты делал, а, Кросс?

Мариан пожал плечами, отвёл взгляд.

― Ты и сам знаешь ответ на этот вопрос.

― Знаю, и поэтому не могу просто так промолчать. Ты сидел в этом игорном доме, потому что понял, что натворил, и не мог посмотреть правде в глаза. Ты был зол и не сдержался, и как только ты выстрелил, ты уже знал, что не сможешь извлечь пулю. Но и добить его тебе не хватило решимости.

― Он выглядит как Неа… ― пробормотал Кросс в свой бокал.

― Ах, вот как? И, значит, поэтому ты бы неделями сидел в том злачном отвратительном месте, ожидая того часа, когда сможешь спокойно вернуться домой и люди, на которых ты сбросил свою вину и ответственность, скажут тебе: «а тот Ной, которого ты нам оставил? Он умер, и мы прикопали его под вот той яблоней в саду».

Выпалив эту тираду, удивившую его самого не меньше Кросса, Тьедоль стукнул ладонью по столу и отвернулся, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями. Несколько минут прошло в тишине. Кросс молча пил своё вино.

― Каберне мало, тут нужен коньяк, ― заключил он, громко щёлкнув языком.

Ему явно не везло в этот день. В бездонных кухонных шкафчиках ему удалось отыскать только початую бутылку портвейна, который любила потягивать по вечерам Матушка. Кросса это не смутило и он, недовольно хмыкнув, вернулся с бутылкой за стол, жестом приглашая Тьедоля поучаствовать.

Тот только укоризненно посмотрел на него, покачав головой. Злость уже прошла, осталась лишь усталость и некое подобие жалости.

― Ты, гляди, так и вовсе сопьёшься, Мариан. А горе от этого никуда не уйдет. И вины это тоже не убавит. Ты ведь не потому решил спасти этого Ноя, что он выглядит как Неа. Раньше тебя это не останавливало. Дело ведь на самом деле в Аллене, не так ли? Ты пожертвовал им ради Четырнадцатого, а в итоге потерял обоих.

― Так не должно было быть, ― скривился Кросс, наливая себе в бокал жидкого янтаря. ― Он мог вернуться. Уничтожающая программа Ковчега, которую запустил Неа, не учитывала Четырнадцатого. Неа или Аллен ― я был бы рад видеть любого из них. А вместо этого…

― А вместо этого Аллен решил пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти хоть кого-то из Ноев. Ты ведь понимаешь, что Аллен, наверняка, был в ужасе от того, что сотворил Неа. Этот мальчик всегда стремился всех спасти. Ты его не заслуживал, Мариан.

― Нет, не заслуживал, ― согласился Кросс, залпом осушая стакан до дна. ― Я иду спать, ― констатировал он, вставая из-за стола.

― Иди, иди, я тут отдохну, ― махнул рукой Тьедоль. У него не было ни тени сомнения, что он всё равно не сможет сейчас уснуть.

― И подумай, наконец, что ты вообще будешь дальше с ним делать, ― бросил он вдогонку Кроссу. ― Ты не можешь держать его тут вечно.

― А я и не собираюсь, ― ответил Кросс, не поворачиваясь. ― Не беря во внимание эпизода в игорном доме, Тики Микк ― не свихнувшийся маньяк, который выйдя отсюда пойдёт убивать на улицах старушек. Чего, между прочим, нельзя с уверенностью сказать о маршале Сокаро.

Тьедоль крякнул, не сдержав короткого смешка. Несмотря на серьёзность ситуации, в этой шутке была доля правды.

― Доброй ночи, Мариан, ― сказал он вдогонку удаляющимся шагам.

В полном одиночестве в тишине спящего дома он долго сидел у окна, наблюдая за тем, как день зажигает краски во дворе, как его яркие лучи подсвечивают скрытую красоту природы: вот сияют бусины росы на правильной круглой паутине, а вот незаметно распускаются бутоны цветов, поворачивая головки к солнцу. В какой-то момент он достал из чемодана мольберт, бездумно делая наброски: церквушка у дороги, черешня в саду, корзина с фруктами на столе, лицо мужчины с правильными благородными чертами…

Он отложил карандаш дрожащей рукой, аккуратно снял очки и положил их на стол, провёл по лицу ладонью.

Когда Тьедоль только стал носителем Чистоты, он нашел однажды в библиотеке Ордена книгу ― одну из немногих, в которых было упоминание семьи Ноев. На жёлтых выцветших страницах был единственный рисунок, составленный со слов очевидцев ― портрет чудовища, оскалившегося в жуткой улыбке.

И вправду сложно было разглядеть человека в чудовище, которое убивает твоих друзей и соратников с улыбкой на губах, как будто их жизни ― всего лишь чья-то шутка. Но увидев Ноя таким, каким Тьедоль увидел прошлым вечером Тики Микка, теперь ему напротив было сложно замечать в человеке монстра.

И из-за этого внезапного «прозрения» Тьедоль-Генерал Чёрного Ордена чувствовал себя в каком-то роде предателем заодно с Кроссом. Тьедолю-художнику же просто хотелось рисовать, поймать и зафиксировать на бумаге эту неуловимую двойственность сущности Ноя.

В его руке вновь был карандаш, и быстрые чёткие линии уже воплощали на бумаге образ будущей картины.  
Если попросить Тики попозировать для портрета, откажет ли он?..

14\. Мариан Кросс.

Две недели промчались как во сне. Возможно потому, что время течёт стремительней, когда тебе уже за тридцать, а может потому, что все эти дни он пил, не просыхая.

Тики Микк, уже почти оправившийся после своего почти смертельного ранения, был необычно весел и бодро хромал по всему дому, забывая иногда о присутствии в нём стен, не говоря уже о концепции личного пространства. Стоило, к примеру, Кроссу уединиться с бутылкой бренди за столом, как Тики появлялся аки призрак из кухонного гарнитура и принимался клянчить у него стаканчик-другой. Ещё он воровал у него сигареты, но Кроссу еще ни разу не удалось его на этом поймать.

Хуже того, Тики за это время успел заручиться поддержкой Матушки и Барбы, и если Кросс набрасывался на него за что-то, те тут же вставали на его защиту, и уже Кроссу приходилось отбиваться от их нападок, пока золотоглазый паршивец по-кошачьи ухмылялся в стороне.

Фрой Тьедоль был приручен таким же способом и практически ел у него с рук. Он рисовал его портрет, как бы сентиментально и глупо это не звучало.

― Фрой, ты читал книгу Оскара Уайльда, «Портрет Дориана Грея»? ― как-то вечером спросил Кросс, когда они были в комнате втроём.

Кросс и Тики играли в покер. Первый сидел в высоком кресле, рядом с кроватью, на которой полусидел-полувозлежал Микк, прислонившись спиной к изголовью. На нём была одна из рубашек Кросса, белоснежная и накрахмаленная, верхние пуговицы были расстёгнуты, приобнажая ключицы и грудь, а рукава небрежно закатаны до локтей.

Тьедоль с упоением рисовал эту картину вальяжной истомы. Кросс, напротив, был с ног до головы запечатан в форму, не позволяя себе расслабиться в присутствии врага даже во время игры в покер. Особенно во время игры в покер, потому что этот очаровательный засранец уже выигрывал у него восьмую партию подряд.

― Дориан Грей? ― с лёгким смешком переспросил Тьедоль, не отрываясь от мольберта. ― Да, Мариан, ты прав, я замечаю сходство.

В глазах Тики загорелся лукавый блеск.

― Если я ― это Дориан, то вы, получается, Бэзил, генерал Тьедоль?

Тьедоль улыбнулся в ответ.

― Не совсем, ― мягко поправил он. ― Я не влюблен в своего натурщика.

Кросс фыркнул, бросая на него недоверчивый взгляд.

― А вы, Кросс, ― повернулся к нему Тики, ― вылитый лорд Генри Уоттон! ― торжественно произнёс он, пряча улыбку за веером из карт.

Мариан удивлённо поднял бровь.

― Право же, Микк, можно подумать, что я вас плохому научил.

― Но и хорошему вы точно не научите, ― безапелляционно заявил Тики. ― Взять, к примеру, юного Уолкера.

Кросс сощурил глаза при упоминании этого имени. Судилища при нём не было, поэтому Тики, похоже, решил поиграть с огнём.

― В пятнадцать лет наш мальчик обдирал людей как липку в покер. Лучший шулер из всех, что я когда-либо встречал, ― мечтательно протянул он, глядя куда-то в потолок, по-видимому, предавшись воспоминаниям.

― Ну, это явно не мое влияние, ― угрюмо сказал Кросс, буравя взглядом свои карты. ― Мы играем уже целый час, и мне ещё предстоит выиграть хоть одну партию.

Тики удивленно моргнул, глядя на него с восхищённым недоумением.

― Да, Кросс, вы поистине невероятны! Могу поспорить, что с вашего угла обзора вам даже карты мои видны, но вы всё равно раз за разом умудряетесь проигрывать.

Кросс с отвращением швырнул свои карты на стол. Ему опять попалась жалкая раздача.

Тики и Тьедоль расхохотались как по сигналу. Вот же засранцы!

Кросс одарил их обоих уничижительным взглядом и с недовольной гримасой полез в карман за сигаретой. Закурил, с издевкой глядя на Тики, в глазах которого читалась настоящая тоска за табаком. Сколько бы он ни тырил у него сигарет, ему этого явно не хватало.

― Кем был бы Аллен Уолкер в Дориане Грее? ― как бы невзначай спросил Кросс, глядя на колечки дыма, поднимающиеся к потолку.

― Хм, интересный вопрос, ― задумчиво проговорил Тьедоль. ― Может, Джеймс Вэйн? ― предположил он.

Но Тики отрицательно покачал головой, вдруг потеряв былое веселье.

― Аллен Уолкер ― это Сибилла, ― с печальной ноткой фатализма в голосе сказал он.

И в комнате надолго воцарилось молчание после этих слов, пока каждый из троих человек заново переживал свои воспоминания об Аллене Уолкере.

15\. Тикки.

Чемоданы уже были сложены и стояли у порога ― генерал Тьедоль собирался покинуть Англию и променять её дождливые унылые лужайки на горные вершины Бельгии. Тики не мог винить его в этом желании. Он тоже был сыт по горло этими однообразными видами из окна.

Ему настолько хотелось выбраться отсюда, что он уже всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы тайком пробраться в карету Тьедоля (используя свои способности, конечно) и покинуть остров зайцем. Его останавливала только вполне реальная угроза того, что Кросс его нагонит где-нибудь в Париже и таки пристрелит за побег.

В ответ на эти мысли шрамы на его теле заныли фантомной болью ― так происходило время от времени, и Тики не имел тому логического объяснения. Если б мог, он бы спросил Уолкера, или его шрамы болели так же.

Барба приготовил отличный завтрак в лучших британских традициях в честь предстоящего отъезда генерала. И все они пили, смеялись и шутили, будто старые друзья.

― Что ж, ― сказал Тьедоль, подымаясь из-за стола. ― Карета будет в полдень. Мы ещё можем сыграть партейку в покер.

― Играйте с Ноем сами, ― огрызнулся Кросс. Последние две недели они играли в покер почти каждый вечер и за это время генерал разве что форму свою ещё ему не проиграл.

Тьедоль рассмеялся от души.

― Полно дуться, Мариан, это всего лишь игра, ― добродушно сказал он.

― Вечно ты его защищаешь. Портрет уже дорисовал? ― язвительно спросил Кросс.

― Дорисовал. И оставил в твоём кабинете для сохранности.

― Да зачем он мне нужен?! ― выпалил Кросс.

― Ну, не могу же я возить с собой портрет Ноя, ― резонно заметил Тьедоль. ― Если кто-нибудь его увидит ― сразу же возникнут вопросы. Поэтому ты придержи его для меня. Я когда-нибудь заеду и проверю, или он старится, ― последнее Тьедоль сказал уже повернувшись к Тики.

На лице его была улыбка, но глаза смотрели серьёзно. Тики кивнул, понимая невысказанную вслух просьбу.

― Что ж! ― хлопнул в ладони Тьедоль, ― пойду переоденусь. Бельгийские вафли и шоколад уже меня заждались.

Тики разочарованно вздохнул.

― Хотелось бы мне уехать с вами… ― протянул он, облокотившись об стол и уныло подперев голову рукой.

― Так поезжай, чего ты ноешь! ― буркнул Кросс с зажатой во рту сигаретой.

Тики удивленно моргнул. Посмотрел на Тьедоля. Тот задумчиво смотрел в потолок.

― Ну, разве что до Франции, ― сказал он наконец. ― В Бельгии меня будут ждать Искатели из Ордена.

Тики осторожно покосился на Кросса. Тот держал в руках утреннюю газету и только невозмутимо заметил:

― Езжай, если хочешь. Только постарайся не попадаться Ордену на глаза.

― А… ― только и смог выговорить Тики. ― Серьёзно?

Кросс бросил на него долгий взгляд поверх газеты. «Ты идиот?», ― читалось в нём.

― Ты же не думал, что я тебя тут вечно держать буду?

Тики решил не говорить ему, что вообще-то именно так он и думал, и ни на что большее даже не рассчитывал. Вместо этого он просто в растерянности провёл рукой по волосам, взъерошивая и без того лохматую шевелюру.

― Так что, позволите мне составить вам компанию, генерал Тьедоль? ― с плохо скрываемой надеждой спросил он.

― Отчего ж нет. От компании не откажусь, ― мягко сказал тот. ― Вам долго собираться?

Тики покачал головой. Ему вообще нечего было собирать в дорогу.

― Я привык путешествовать налегке, ― заверил он.

И вот так всё и решилось. В двенадцатом часу к крылечку подкатила небольшая аккуратная карета с четырьмя лошадьми. Барба погрузил в неё багаж. Тьедоль приобнял Матушку на прощание, пожал руку Кроссу и Барбе. Тики выслушал напутствия Матушки, подчёркиваемые ударами палки о землю в такт, обнял Барбу, постоял в растерянности, не зная, как правильно проститься с Кроссом, пока тот не хмыкнул раздраженно и не отвернулся, взмахнув на прощание рукой. Тики вздохнул, чувствуя какую-то незавершенность в этом всем ― как недосказанный анекдот, не имеющий смысла без хлесткой концовки. Но Кросс уже скрылся в доме, а Тики всё ещё не знал, что ему даже сказать. Поэтому он молча последовал за Тьедолем в карету и весь оставшийся путь старательно не думал об этом.

В порту, ожидая парома, Тики успел переодеться в рабочую одежду, купленную тут же, на блошином рынке. Трёхдневная щетина и очки в толстой оправе завершили образ. И хотя свои отросшие волосы он решил не стричь, узнать в нём лорда Тики Микка теперь было бы сложно. Даже Тьедолю не сразу это удалось, а он был художником и в принципе отлично подмечал детали внешности.

Как и было оговорено, по прибытии во Францию они попрощались, и каждый отправился дальше своей дорогой: Тьедоль ― поездом в Бельгию, Тики ― другим поездом в Португалию, где в последний раз они договаривались встретиться с Момо, Кларком и Изом.

― Думаете, сможете их найти? ― спросил его Тьедоль, стоя на пероне.

Тики спрятал руки в карманах штанов, ссутулился, безвольно пожал плечами.

― Я не узнаю, пока не попытаюсь, ― сказал он, шаркая ногой. ― Я должен им хотя бы это.

Тьедоль ничего не ответил, только положил ему руку на плечо ― жест поддержки и понимания, и Тики понял в этот момент, что будет по нему скучать.

С Тьедолем прощаться было легко ― они пожали руки, Тики поблагодарил его, генерал пожелал ему удачи в его поисках, и они расстались дружественно ― хорошие знакомые, если не друзья. Если бы только с Кроссом всё было так же просто…

***

В юго-западной части Португалии на руднике «Борралья» Момо, Иза и Кларка не обнаружилось, но его всё ещё ждало оставленное ими сообщение: они отправляются в Испанию, на медные рудники. Датировано двумя годами раньше ― чудом было то, что это сообщение вообще сохранилось. Ему повезло, что заведующий шахтой ― крепкий малый, ростом с Тики, но в три раза шире, ― очень серьёзно относился к подобным просьбам. И уж если вам оставили у него письмо, оно будет ждать вас целую вечность, аккуратно сложенное в ящичек, среди других бумаг и писем, отсортированных по алфавиту.

Ниточка вела в Испанию и следом шёл Тики. Из одной шахты в другую (он побывал в пяти из них ― Момо и Кларк, похоже, скитались по всей стране), и в каждой его ждало разочарование от того, что друзья его уже покинули это место, и в то же время, радость, что они всё ещё помнили о нём, и неизменно оставляли послания, как дорожку из хлебных крошек в лесу.

В последней из шахт его ждал конверт, в котором было письмо от Момо и Кларка. В нём они рассказывали все последние новости, говорили, что откладывают Изу деньги на учёбу ― у него, оказывается, открылся талант к рисованию. В конверте было что-то ещё ― что-то тяжелое. Тики подставил руку и замер, увидев на ладони знакомую пуговицу с формы экзорциста и с именем Аллена Уолкера, выгравированном на ней.

Это совершенно сбило его с толку. С одной стороны, он наконец-то вплотную приблизился к окончанию поисков ― если верить письму, то троица сейчас была в Бельгии (и что за совпадение, что как раз туда же направлялся Тьедоль?). С другой стороны ― пуговица. Которой быть у Иза не должно.

Он отдал Изу пуговицу генерала Егера и ещё нескольких экзорцистов, но пуговицу Уолкера он оставил себе. Этот сувенир был с ним в ковчеге, и судя по всему, там и остался, выпав где-то из кармана и потерявшись во время боя с мальчиком. Что бы могло это означать, что Из оставил ему в конверте пуговицу с именем Уолкера? Откуда она у него?

Вопросов было больше чем ответов. Но пройдя такой длинный путь, Тики не намерен был сейчас отступать.

Шёл июль месяц 1914 года, всадник Апокалипсиса ― Война уже шагал тяжёлой поступью по Европе, трубя в свой рог, и Бельгия отчаянно готовилась к защите своих рубежей. Если бы не его способности, Тики было бы не просто передвигаться по стране без документов. Ситуация накалялась, гроза вот-вот собиралась разразиться, и Тики чувствовал со всей остротой, что время заканчивалось ― с началом войны в неразберихе, которая обязательно за этим последует, у него не будет шансов найти друзей. А в том, что война обязательно начнётся, он не сомневался ― Шерил не один вечер раскрашивал перед Графом в деталях, что и как будет происходить. Семья Ноев не стояла у истоков этой войны, но они собирались капитализировать свои средства на ней по полной. Сейчас же Тики было всё равно, что будет происходить вокруг. Как только он найдет Момо, Кларка и Иза, он заберёт их отсюда сразу же (как бы Момо при этом ни возмущался) и уведёт их подальше от возможной опасности.

В спешке он даже не побрезговал воспользоваться помощью нескольких недобитых Орденом акума, шатающихся в округе в каком-то замешательстве. С чётким приказом никого не убивать они тут же разлетелись по городу и вскоре нашли нужный ему адрес.

И вот, наконец, спустя два месяца поисков, он стоял перед временным домом-вагончиком для рабочих в шахтёрском городке и никак не мог собраться духом, чтобы просто постучать в дверь. Акума, которые нашли это место, куда-то подевались. И, наверное, это должно было навести его на определенную мысль, но он был взволнован возможной встречей, да и никогда не отличался особенной проницательностью… Поэтому он просто не обратил на это внимание и постояв с минуту-другую, собираясь с мыслями, сделал шаг вперед, подымая кулак, чтобы постучать.

Дверь неожиданно сама отворилась изнутри и на пороге показался заспанный и раздражённый Аллен Уолкер.

Тики отшатнулся как ошпаренный с удивлённым восклицанием на губах. Уолкер моргнул, и лицо его в миг просветлело.

― Тики! Ты всё-таки пришел! ― обрадованно воскликнул он, торопливо шагая ему навстречу, ― Момо, Кларк и Из совсем тебя заждались!

Ах, вот, значит, как! Пока он испытывал на своей шкуре всю прелесть опеки генерала Кросса… этот… маленький плут изображал опоссума, притворяясь мёртвым, а на деле прохлаждался с его, Тики, друзьями?!

Они стояли сейчас почти вплотную (Тики усилием воли поборол желание отступать), и Уолкер смотрел на него своими большими серыми глазами, открыто и доверчиво, как тогда, в Ковчеге, когда он вышел к нему в своей белой ипостаси, и Аллен ещё не знал, что они были врагами.

― Мальчик, ― как тогда, в Ковчеге, сказал Тики с деланной улыбкой и пульсирующей веной на виске, ― почему ты жив?

И он успел насладиться прекрасным чувством дежавю в тот момент, когда точно так же как тогда, Аллен встрепенулся, во взгляде промелькнула неуверенность, но отступить он не успел, потому что в следующий момент Тики положил ему руку на макушку и с силой приложился головой о его лоб.

Искры посыпались перед глазами у них обоих, но Тики всё равно почувствовал удовлетворение ― сатисфакцию за то дерьмо, через которое ему пришлось пройти по вине этого мальчика ― причём, как всегда, из лучших его побуждений.

― Ай, больно же! ― обиженно сопел Уолкер, потирая ушиб. ― Что я тебе в этот раз такого сделал?

― Рассказать?! ― рявкнул Тики, разворачивая его к себе за ворот формы (перешита, пуговицы заменены, эмблема Ордена пропала). ― Ты хоть представляешь, каково это было ― находиться на попечении твоего любимого учителя?

― Ну ты же жив! И, как я вижу, вполне здоров! ― в ответ огрызнулся Уолкер.

― Не его стараниями!

― Тики…

Тики вздохнул, выпуская Уолкера из рук, решив вместо этого закурить.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, он присел на узкие деревянные ступени, ведущие к вагончику и достал из кармана сигарету.

— Он в меня стрелял из Судилища, ― как бы между прочим сказал он. ― Чуть не убил вообще-то.

― Что? ― глаза мальчика комически округлились, ― Почему? Я же просил его… Учитель… как он мог!

Уолкер был так этим расстроен, что Тики всё-таки решил его пожалеть.

― Я не сказал, что я этого не заслужил, ― с долей самоиронии в голосе сказал он. И добавил сухо, глядя куда-то вдаль, поверх головы Уолкера, чтобы не видеть разочарование в его глазах.

― Я людей убил, мальчик. Что ему оставалось делать?

Аллен ничего ему не сказал. И они провели в тишине какое-то время. Тики докурил сигарету до того момента, когда оставшийся окурок уже обжигал пальцы. Он не заметил этого, пока Уолкер не взял его руку в свою и не забрал окурок, отбрасывая его прочь. И когда он успел подсесть к нему?

― Ты же не специально, да? ― тихо спросил он, сжимая его руку в своей человеческой. Тики покачал головой.

― Нет, но какое это имеет значение?

― Имеет! ― с жаром в голосе заверил его мальчик. ― Ты не убийца, Тики. Что бы тебе кто ни говорил. Я знаю, это не твоя сущность.

Кровь на его руках говорила об обратном, но, когда Уолкер проповедовал что-то с такой уверенностью, ему хотелось верить. Он сжал руку Аллена в ответ, переплетая их пальцы.

― Я рад, что ты жив, мальчик, ― сказал он.

И больше они не говорили. Была в этом какая-то особая радость ― когда можно было просто комфортно помолчать двум бывшим врагам, сидя плечом к плечу на стоптанных ступеньках шахтерской лачуги.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: _Milay_


End file.
